


Iris

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked around the classroom and inhaled sharply. If he could just make one friend today the rest of the kindergarten wouldn’t be so bad he thought. Just one friend. He proceeded cautiously to the cubbies and put down his backpack.</p><p>“Hi there! What's your name?” The teacher asked. She was tall, strong and wore a black skirt with a navy blue button up shirt tucked in.</p><p>“Umm..B-Barry, Barry Allen” he stuttered out a little blind sided</p><p>“It’s lovely to meet you Barry Allen. My Name is Mrs.Carver”</p><p>“Hi”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iris

Barry set his lunchbox down next to his feet and bent down to tie his shoelace. He couldn’t help but let his nerves get the best of him. After all it was a big day. His first day of kindergarten and he had no idea what to expect.

“What if no one likes me mom?” he asked softly

Nora took his face in her hands and sighed “There is no way that will happen my sweet boy. You are amazing, and kind and I know everyone will want to be your friend”

Barry sighed “Okay.”

“Have a good day Barry. We will pick you up at 1pm! We love you!”

“Love you guys too.”

Barry turned around and took a deep breathe as he made his way to the classroom marked #14 and walked in.

He looked around the classroom and inhaled sharply. If he could just make one friend today the rest of the kindergarten wouldn’t be so bad he thought. Just one friend. He proceeded cautiously to the cubbies and put down his backpack.

“Hi there! What's your name?” The teacher asked. She was tall, strong and wore a black skirt with a navy blue button up shirt tucked in.

“Umm..B-Barry, Barry Allen” he stuttered out a little blind sided

“It’s lovely to meet you Barry Allen. My Name is Mrs.Carver”

“Hi”

“Do you know where you would like to sit?”

He quickly scanned the room and pointed to the desk in the back, away from everyone.

She smiled and lead him to the desk. She handed him a white sheet of paper and some crayons and showed him how to fold the paper in half to create his name tag. “You can decorate it any way you like Barry. Just make sure the name side faces the front of the room okay?” He nodded.

As soon as she left he picked up a red crayon, his favorite color of course, and proceeded to spell out his name on the white sheet of paper. He didn’t really know what to draw so he just traced his name over and over again. A few minutes later the teacher called everyone’s attention.

“Good Morning class! My name is Mrs. Carver, I will be your teacher this year.” She smiled “Some of you I have met and some of you I will meet in a few moments, but this is going to be an exciting year! We will learn all about numbers, colors, words and nature!”

After a few more facts and introductions she started the lesson. “Alright class, let's talk about colors. Does anyone know what the three primary colors are?”

Barry looked down at his desk not wanting to be called on but his ears perked up when the teacher called on another student. She pointed to a little girl but Barry couldn’t make out her face because her face was blocked by other students. “Yes sweetie?” The teacher pointed.

“Red, Yellow and Blue” she answered

“Very good. What’s your name?”

“Iris West” she answered confidently

“Well Iris you are correct! Does anyone know why these three are the primary colors?”

Barry watched her to see if she would raise her hand again and sure enough she did.

“Yes Iris”

“Because you can use those three colors to make any other color”

Mrs. Carver smiled with joy. Barry couldn’t help but think he needed to meet this girl. She was so confident and smart. The lesson went on for what seemed like a long time to Barry but he was enjoying the class so far. The clock was almost at the 10 when the teacher announced lunchtime. She instructed them to grab their lunch boxes in an orderly fashion and proceed to the round tables just outside. Barry got up and grabbed his lunch box but walked out slowly not knowing who to sit with. He found a table close to the swings and sat down by himself. Just as he opened his lunch box he heard a familiar voice.

“Hi” she said

Barry turned to his right and felt his face turn bright red. He wished he had seen her face earlier so he could have blushed in peace, but now there was no helping him. She was the prettiest thing he had ever laid eyes on. His eyes traced her delicate face and the way the sun was hitting her made his heart skip. “Hi” he stammered

“Do you mind if I sit with you?”

Barry nodded unable to speak

“Thanks!” she giggled putting her lunch box on the table and placed one foot over the bench as she sat down.

Barry voluntarily scooched over before looking down. He watched out of the corner of his eye in awe. God she was so cool. He watched as she pulled out her sandwich, carrots and juice box. His eyes lit up when he saw her grape juice. That was his favorite. But today he had apple juice.

“What?” she asked seeing his eyes.

“Oh, nothing. Your juice is grape. I like grape”

She smiled at him, “Wanna trade? I love apple”

Barry nodded with the widest grin “Yes please” as he handed her his juice. She took it gently and paused.

“What’s your name?” she asked realizing she didn’t even know it.

“Barry” he answered quickly trying not to turn red

“Nice to meet you Barry, I’m Iris”

“Iris” he whispered “I like your name, it's pretty” his cheeks burned as soon as he said the words “I mean um…”

She blushed “I like yours too”

They ate in silence for a few minutes until he had to tell her. “You’re really smart Iris”

“Thank you” she blushed.

For the next 30 minutes he continued to ask her all the questions he could think of. Her favorite color, food, things to do. Where she went to preschool and how she knew what she knew. Iris answered every question without hesitation until the bell rang and they had to go inside.

“You sit really far away from me” she said

He blushed “Oh um, there’s an empty table next to me if you want”

She flashed him a smile and went to grab her things and more to the table next to him. He couldn’t help but be in awe. Her was this girl he had just met and already he wanted to be around her every minute of every day. He didn’t know what it was but he couldn’t stop staring at her. She was smart and pretty and kind, and he really liked her. Maybe she would be his new friend? His eyes lit up at the thought.

The class began again. This time they started talking about plants and animals, a topic Barry loved.

“Does anyone know the name of the plant that eats flies?”

Iris looked down completely grossed out, but Barry raised his hand and Mrs. Carter smiled calling on him. “Venus fly trap” he answered proudly. My favorite. The teacher smiled at him and said correct. He could see Iris staring at him in awe and he couldn’t help but feel 6 ft tall.

“You’re smart too Barry” Iris whispered

Barry flashed her a half smile trying to contain his bursting heart.

Just as he was about to ask her something the bell rang and the first day of school was officially over. Mrs. Carver wrapped up the lesson and reminded everyone to do the first 3 pages of their work book. Barry packed up his backpack and started to walk outside.

“Will you wait for me Barry? I just need to ask the teacher something”

“Of course”

A few moments later they walked outside and he could see his parents waiting for him with wide grins probably hoping that his first day went okay. But it had been way more than okay.

Iris paused and turned to him “Barry, will you sit next to me tomorrow too please?”

This time he couldn’t contain his emotions. He grinded wide and happy like a dork. “I will sit next to you anytime you ask me Iris”

She smiled and waved him goodbye. He walked slowly to the car trying to gain control of his face which just couldn’t stop grinning.

“Afternoon my sweet boy! How was it?” Nora asked giving him a big hug before placing his backpack and lunch box in the back seat and buckling him in.

“It was awesome” he answered. “Just awesome”

“That’s a pretty big statement buddy. What happened?” Henry asked

“Well at first I was a little shy but Mrs.Carver is really nice and she made me feel welcome. Then we talked about colors and math and plants”

“Your favorite” Nora chimed in

Barry nodded. “Yeah I even answered a question about plants. Then we had lunch and girl named Iris asked to sit next, she even traded me her juice box because I like grape and Iris wanted my apple one. Then we talked a lot and she moved to sit next to me after lunch.”

Nora and Henry gave each other a look.

“She seems nice”

“Iris is really nice. She came to talk to me even though she didn’t know me, and she is so smart. Iris answered 2 questions the teacher asked even before we were taught anything. And she has a pretty smile, and I like her hair and when she says my name.” but he couldn’t continue without turning bright red.

“S-sorry I’m talking a lot”

“We don’t mind at all sweetie. Tell us more about …” But Nora got momentarily distracted by the Central City Fall Festival sign

“Iris” he jumped, too eager to repeat her name

“You really like her name don’t you slugger?” Henry chuckled

His cheeks burned at how much he had said her name in the past few minutes, but he couldn’t help it ...“It’s my new favorite word”...


End file.
